A Seperate Phineas and 11 Angry Homos
by Top 1 of the Top Dank Percent
Summary: What if Gene was put on trial? What if Phineas Flynn was on the jury? What it the other 11 jurors were flamboyantly homosexual? There can only be one way to find out what chaos would ensue. And that single way... Is this story.


Author's Note - So, first off. I have no desire to write this. I can thank my friend for the fact this even exists. They know who they are. Secondly. I don't own Phineas and Ferb, A Seperate Peace, or 12 Angry Men. I wish that I did. Lastly, I mean no offense by any of this, I can barely stomach it myself. I will be writing a single draft and immediately publishing it to get it off my plate. If this offends anyone, you have my apologies and condolences. I can't imagine what it's like to be offended by something you read on the Internet. Language will be used. So, I mean. There's a reason for the T rating. I just want this to end, honestly. - End of Author's Note

"Gentlemen of the jury. I would ask that you flip to page 51 of your books, please. There, you will find the motive, and on the following page, a confession of the crime. However, dispite this confession, the fact that the book states that Gene got away with it, and that it never really happened, we are still on trial for it. Why, I cannot claim to know. However, I believe that the defendant, Gene Forrester is undeniably guilty. The evidence is right in front of your faces." A feisty lawyer addressed the jury, making her closing statement on a case that seemed as closed as a door that was, well, closed.

"Ahem..." The judge cleared his throat. "It, uh, looks like it is the defense's turn to make their closing statement... Gene?"

Gene Forrester, who had refused a lawyer, stood up. "I... Didn't... DO IT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU SHITS, I WAS CLIMBING THE TREE WHEN IT HAPPENED! ASK LEPELLIER, HE SAW! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES HAD BETTER LET ME GO FREE, OR I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD, I WILL END EACH AND EVER-."

"ENOUGH!" The judge stopped Gene. "No matter the outcome of this trial. Mr. Forrester will be charged with disorderly conduct after this. Foreman, you may lead the jury to deliberations. I can't expect you to take long."

Phineas scratched the back of his triangle shaped head. He felt that the decision was obvious. Gene Forrester was a sociopath, and had deliberately pushed his best friend out of a tree, crippling him for life, and inadvertently causing his death. As the victim's name was Phineas, it hit him particularly close to home. He tried to imagine Ferb doing anything of the like to him. It hurt him to even think of that, Ferb was his brother, and would never cause him harm. Sighing, he, and the other jurors, were led into a room, to debate the fate of the obviously guilty victim.

Sitting down at the table that was conveniently large enough to get my mseat all of them, Phineas noticed something odd about the other jurors, for the first time. Having been too focused on the trial, he had never really looked around to see what they were like. Apparently, they were all flamboyantly homosexual men, or, at least they gave off that impression. Phineas began to worry. Gene Forrester was nothing if he wasn't a hunk. Top of his class, a great athlete, and has a movie star tan? Were he not married already, and also heterosexual, Phineas himself might have been swayed by his charms.

"Alright. Let's do a private ballot before we start debating. Is that agreeable," The foreman asked? It was. The foreman, with his shapely butt, prepared scraps of paper and pencils for each of the 11 other jurors. He handed out the ballots, and the jurors wrote down their perception of the accused's guilt or innocence. Phineas took no time to think, and wrote down guilty. He quickly passed it in, and internally groaned when he saw that all 11 of the others were done as well. He braced himself for the inevitable.

"Alright guys! Let's tally up the votes!" The foreman said "1 vote for guilty."

Phineas assumed that that was his vote. How could any of these men convict someone so attractive? He was repressing homosexuality himself due to this man, and was forced to hide it multiple times throughout the trial. Not that anyone was looking at him. No, the jury was focused solely on the trial, at least, Phineas knew that he was. For all he knew, the other jurors were all hypnotized by the foreman's marvelous buttocks. Which, as previously read, was ample, and the only remarkable feature about him.

"2 votes guilty! 3 votes guilty! 4 votes guilty! 5 votes guilty! 6 votes guilty! 7 votes guilty! 8 votes guilty! 9 votes guilty! 10 votes guilty! 11 votes guilty! And I know my vote. I read the book, this man is as guilty as Hell! Let us go give the verdict."

"As I thought." The judge said, after the verdict was read. "Mr. Forrester, report back here in a week for sentencing. And don't expect it to be light. I would like to take this opportunity that I agree with the verdict immensely. Gentlemen, this trial is over." All rose as the judge left the room, and all left very shortly after.

Phineas was flabbergasted. He had assumed that because the 11 men were gay, that they would put up some sort of fight, and call the accused innocent, simply because he was attractive. He was so dumbfounded, he didn't even realize that the trial was over. He was out the doors. Most of the other jurors had already gone home, but the foreman remained, seemingly waiting for a ride.

"Wh-what's your name?" Phineas asked him.

"Brinker." He answered, his fantabulous ass drawing looks from everyone that could see it. "And yours?"

"Phineas..."

"Well, see you later! My ride's here." Brinker gestured towards a car. He left, unaware that he had changed Phineas. For life.


End file.
